1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball paint delivery system and more particularly pertains to mixing paint adjacent to a nozzle of a spray gun from which the paint is delivered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint delivery systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, paint delivery systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of coating golf balls are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the golf ball paint delivery system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mixing paint adjacent to a nozzle of a spray gun from which the paint is delivered.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golf ball paint delivery system which can be used for mixing paint adjacent to a nozzle of a spray gun from which the paint is delivered. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.